Sweet Dreams, Misachan
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: "Stay..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Stay with me tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway. Spend the night with me. Stay with me..." Usui/Misaki!


Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS, meaning the manga, anime, soundtrack, etc, etc...

A/N: My first KWMS fic! I'm excited about it. I hope you guys enjoy it! xD

Misaki sighed, her shoulders slumping forward in her exhaustion. Her feet dragged her slowly from the school grounds, and the bag she carried seemed to weigh twenty more pounds than it was supposed to.

She couldn't ever remember being this tired. Although she had put in two weeks straight in at work, and had been studying late into the night for the upcoming exams. But she had done that before, so why was she as tired as she was now?

Of course, she could blame it on Usui. That guy gave her more than enough trouble, and plenty of cause for her sudden tiredness. In fact, she could hardly believe – she glanced quickly around her – that he wasn't currently following her home. Maybe he actually had something better to do. But of course, that too, might just be wishful thinking.

But maybe she really should start thinking about taking more days off work. Just a few, she really needed the money, and she was sure Manager wouldn't mind...

_Just a few days...it couldn't hurt... _And then she was drifting, but she hardly noticed. The blaring loud noises of the cars passing by flitted in and out of her mind. Her eyelids drooped, and then everything about her suddenly was ten times its weight. Her eyes closed, and she fell forward and hardly noticed the warmth that enclosed her wrist.

"Pres..!"

She frowned when she noticed the warm chest she was pressed up against. She glanced up through her bangs and managed to glimpse short, spiky hair before her eyes closed and she passed out.

When Misaki opened her eyes, she stretched, and then glanced around the room. Then she blinked, and jumped up, throwing the blanket off, "Ha?"

A low chuckle met her ears, and Misaki's eyes darted to the source.

"Usui..."  
"You make cute faces when you sleep, Pres..."  
"Ha?"  
"Oh. And you talk in your sleep too."  
"HA?"

Usui chuckled again, rising from his spot and walking over to her, "You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

"Mmmm..." Misaki mumbled, bringing up her hand to rub her eyes, "Why am I here? And long was I asleep?" She glanced out the huge windows, staring up at the moon high in the sky. She had been sure it was sunny out just a while ago.__

Usui shook his head, "I lost track of time. It's fun watching all the funny faces you make. Though I'd say you've been asleep for about six hours."

Misaki spluttered, "What? _Six_ hours?"

An amused grin spread over Usui's face. "Don't worry, Misa-chan. I didn't violate you in your sleep." He responded cheerfully.

"That's not what I'm worri- wait, what?" Misaki felt her face heat up in embarrassment, "Usui..." She threatened, but, shaking her head she brushed past him and headed for the door. "I have to go home. And there's school tomorrow. I have to study..."

"Misa-chan." The way he said her name had her stopping in her tracks. She froze in front of the door, her face intensifying with heat, when Usui slid his arms around her waist. "Stay..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Stay with me tonight. Tomorrow's Saurday anyway. Spend the night with me. Stay with me..."

"Uh..." She mumbled, suddenly aware of the fact that he was so _close._ His arms were tight across her stomach, and his breath whispering against her ear and neck were not helping her thinking processes. She shifted, and her cheek brushed against his, and she froze. "U-usui..."

"And besides..." He continued silkily against her ear, "I want..." He laughed lowly and another gust of air blew across Misaki's neck, causing her to shiver, "...I want to hear Misa-chan talk about food in her sleep again." He grinned, his tone changing completely.

Misaki's blush disappeared in a brief fit of embarrassed anger, "You..." She muttered, raising her fist in a threat. "...you idiot, stupid Usui!" And she swung at him, and he took the blow to his shoulder.

"Ow. Ow, Misa-chan. That hurts!"  
"You deserve more than that!" She raged.

And then suddenly, before Misaki could react, Usui grabbed bother her wrists in one hand, and held them down. His face moved in, inches from Misaki's red embarrassed face, "But what I really want..." His tone turning silky once more, "...is to hear Misa-chan say my name in her sleep again. "

"I do not!"  
"Ah, ah, ah, Misa-chan..." His tone turning teasing once more, "Don't deny it."  
"I will cause it's not true!"  
"Misa-chan is so mean."  
"Hmph!"

Misaki turned her head away from him, muttering half-heartedly, "I have to go home..." And in one breathless moment, Usui had her in his arms, lifting her and placing her on the makeshift bed-couch across the room.

"Gah! Usui! I _said _I have to go _home_!"

He grinned, squeezing himself on the couch right beside her. He ignored her embarrassed refusals and protests, and tugged on a strand of her hair, "Go to sleep, Misa-chan..."

She frowned, face red. "Like I can go to sleep now..."  
"Want me to sing you to sleep?"  
"No." She muttered, burying her face into his shoulder. "Just shut up."

Reaching down, he laced their fingers together on one hand and sighed, "You're too cute for your own good, Ayuzawa..." He felt her bury her head more firmly against his shoulder, and laughed quietly.

"Trying. To. Sleep. Here."  
"Ah, right. Okay."

A few minutes were spent in silence, and Misaki's soft, even breathing reached his ears. He unlaced their fingers and toyed with her hair, running his fingers through her silky tresses. Misaki turned in her sleep muttering, "Stupid...Usui..."

He grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips tenderly against her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Misa-chan."


End file.
